


Close Enough

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Anal, Angst, Angst and Smut, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Black Siren isn't Laurel Lance. But maybe she is close enough.This story takes place during Season 5, Episode 10.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Did you love her or something?" Black Siren smirked cruelly.

"Why?" Felicity Smoak stammered, taken off-guard.

"The other me." Black Siren said, looking the blonde up and down, "The poor little dead birdie. Were you fucking her?"

"No." Felicity said softly.

Black Siren smirked again, "But you wanted too."

"We were just friends." Felicity said firmly.

"That's not a no." Black Siren teased in a singsong voice, then grined wickedly as Felicity blushed, "I knew it!"

"You don't know anything!" Felicity snapped, "You're not Laurel. You don't deserve to have the same face, or voice, and you certainly don't deserve her name."

"And yet I have it all." Black Siren pointed out, "I guess that makes me the woman of your dreams."

"You're not a dream, you're a nightmare. One who's never getting out of this cage!" Felicity snapped, before quickly correcting herself and babbling, "Well, not that cage, per se. It would be impractical, and weird, to keep you down here. But you're going to spend your life behind bars where you belong, and until we transfer you to a nice jail cell you're not getting out of that cage."

Felicity regretted those words pretty much immediately. She should have known better than to jinx herself like that, but Black Siren had got under her skin and goaded her not only to say something stupid like that, but get way too close to the cage. Something she only realised while mid babble, and she was just so angry she didn't do the smart thing of shutting up and stepping back. As a result when the lights went out, ironically perfectly timed with the end of her speech, the bloodcurdling scream Black Siren let out not only knocked the depowered door off its hinges but knocked Felicity to the floor. Then as the backup generators kicked in she cowered on the floor, hoping that Black Siren would just run away and lead them straight to Prometheus, which was Plan B. Unfortunately Black Siren didn't cooperate.

"You know, that's clearly my cue to make a swift exit. But honestly, I don't care. Fuck Prometheus's plan, and fuck him. And fuck you." Black Siren grinned wickedly as she approached her pray, "Now that, that sounds like a plan I can get behind."

"Stay back!" Felicity pleaded, "Please, don't?"

"Awww, poor little nerd girl." Black Siren smirked, "Don't worry baby, you don't have to be frightened. I'm going to give you what you want. Well, close enough."

With that Black Siren slowly started stripping herself, staring at the still terrified Felicity the whole time. Yet even through her terror Felicity was amazed at this woman's arrogance. Oliver, Diggle, and the others would be back soon, and Earth 2 Laurel... Black Siren, Felicity refusing to think of her as Laurel, was just making it harder for herself to escape. Impossible even. And for what? Did she really think they were going to have sex? Would, would she really do that? Rape her? That ugly were terrified Felicity more than anything else, and yet she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down as the evil doppelgänger finally stripped off her bra and panties, revealing her toned body in all it's glory.

Grinning at the other woman's obvious interest Black Siren taunted, "Do you like what you see? Did you ever see your Laurel like this? Did she ever put on a little show for you? Huh? No, you only saw her naked in your fantasies, didn't you? Well, how do I compare? Am I everything you dream baby?"

"You're nothing compared to her." Felicity spat bravely.

"Oooooh, you're feisty. I like that." Black Siren grinned evilly, swiftly moving forwards, grabbing Felicity by the throat so she could force her to her feet and then slam her against the nearest wall, "Well I'll tell you what my feisty little nerd, just for that, we are going to play a little game. It's called dyke whore. See, in a second I'm going to shove my hand into your pants, and if you're dry like any normal woman would be in your situation then you win, and I'll leave you to pine over your lost love. But if you're wet, then that means you're a filthy little dyke whore, which means I win and I will use you for my pleasure. Well, I suppose that way we'll both win, but mostly me. Sound fair?"

"No." Felicity mumbled weakly.

"Why not?" Black Siren pushed, "Don't think you can win?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean-" Felicity stammered as it appeared the other woman was leaning in for a kiss, only instead to forcefully push her hand down her pants and into her panties, discovering something she hoped she wouldn't, causing Felicity to whimper, "Oh God."

"Looks like I win, dyke whore." Black Siren grinned, before looking thoughtful, "Or rather, we both win. I get to do whatever I want to you like the little dyke whore you are, and you finally get to be with Laurel Lance. Who knows, maybe you can even pretend it's really her, and she's just being a little rough with you. You like rough, right Felicity? Yeah, good little dyke whores like you love to get taken by real women. Well, don't worry baby, I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

Somewhere in the middle of giving the full speech, Felicity honestly wasn't sure when, Black Siren began to run her fingers over her pantie covered pussy, just a little bit of first, perhaps to emphasise her words. But then towards the end it became more forceful, and when she finally shut her mouth Black Siren really started to pick up her speed, ruining Felicity's panties as the poor hacker could only whimper pathetically. Which of course made Black Siren give her that infuriating smirk even more, and while this was all horrifying it made Felicity's treacherous body quiver with delight, something which unfortunately Black Siren noticed, and of course teased her about like the stereotypical mean girl she was.

"Yessssss, that feel so good, doesn't it baby?" Black Siren taunted gleefully, "Soooooo gooooddddd on your little lezzie cunt. Huh? You love it, don't you? Yeahhhhhh, I can tell. Well don't worry baby, Laurel is gonna give you what you need."

With that Black Siren pushed Felicity's panties aside, and after a few brief seconds of continuing to slide her fingers up and down she pushed one, and then two of them deep inside the helpless girl. The second digit joining the first so quickly that Felicity didn't even have time to get used to the idea, and then all of a sudden she was being fingered by another girl, by Laurel, only her former friend's face was constantly staring at her, her eyes full of wicked delight, and her words. oh God, her words were driving Felicity crazy. It shouldn't have, but God help Felicity she felt her body raced towards a orgasm in record time. Which of course Black Siren wasn't going to give her without causing even more emotional pain.

"You wanna cum?" Black Siren purred wickedly, "Do you? Huh? Mmmmmm, I know you do baby, but first you gotta ask nicely for it. Say... Laurel, please make me cum."

Felicity whimpered, considered protesting, but at this point she just needed to cum so badly, and she whimpered, "Please Laurel, please make me cum."

Which just had Black Siren literally laughing in Felicity's face, "Oh God, that's just so precious."

Black Siren continued fingering Felicity through her laughter, although she gradually slowed down, which made the other girl whimper pathetically, which in turn just made Black Siren laugh even more. But eventually the laughter died down, and her fingers came to a halt inside of Felicity, leaving the two women just staring at each other as Black Siren decided what to do next. Honestly she was expecting it to take a lot longer to force those words out of Felicity, and now Black Siren wasn't sure what to do. She had planned just to smack Felicity to the ground, laugh and leave her there completely unsatisfied, which was what she should do given that this world's version of Oliver Queen could return at any minute, but... no. Black Siren was just too horny for that.

Unlike her whore of a sister Black Siren preferred men, but she had learned that to keep Oliver's attention it was important for her to put sluts like Felicity in their place, and while this Oliver wasn't her lover she was feeling nostalgic. She even considered being nice and letting Felicity cum after all. Part of her even wanted too. But no. It just wasn't the proper way to start off these things. So instead she slowly removed her hand from Felicity's panties, bought her fingers up to her lips, and then with another smirk push them into her mouth and sucked them clean of the other girl's juices while Felicity whimpered and bit her lip.

"You really thought I was just going to get you off without getting anything in return, didn't you?" Black Siren chuckled after she was done cleaning her fingers, "Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. You see, unlike yourself, or my whore sister, I'm not some desperate little dyke slut. The good news is I've got orders not to kill you, and I just might make you cum before I leave if you can make me cum first, good and hard, with that pretty little mouth of yours."

After gleefully telling Felicity that Black Siren slowly moved backwards until she was resting her back against what was left of her cage, leaving Felicity just standing there with a dumb look on her face, especially when she stammered, "I... I've never..."

"Now, now, slut, don't ruin the moment by lying to me." Black Siren scolded teasingly, before grinning wickedly again, "Just shut your mouth and do what comes naturally."

There was a long pause as Felicity continued staring at her with that same dumb look on her face. then she had the audacity to take a step forward, although one look from Black Siren quickly told her that was a mistake. Happily Felicity finally got it right after that, slowly dropping to her knees and crawling over to Black Siren, who was nice enough to reward her with a happy grin. That grin briefly faltered once Felicity finally reached her destination and hesitated, looking up at her while biting her lip. It was admittedly kind of cute, but in that moment Black Siren just found it annoying, and she let Felicity know about it.

"Hurry up bitch! I don't have all day!" Black Siren snapped.

"Sorry." Felicity apologised as she quickly reached for Black Siren's pants, slowly undoing them and pulling them down around her knees, revealing the fact she wasn't wearing underwear.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just let your instincts take over and eat me you fucking dyke!" Black Siren growled as she grabbed Felicity's ponytail and used it to shove the other woman into her cunt, "Fucking eat my pussy you pathetic little nothing! Do it! Mmmmm, that's it! Eat me! Eat my pussy, ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, eat that pretty little pussy of mine! Oh fuck!"

For the next few minutes Black Siren lost the ability to speak. Or perhaps more accurately she lost track of what she was saying. Either way she became lost in the heaven of having a little dyke lick her cunt. She might be straight, like totally straight, but even she had to admit there was nothing quite like having a little lesbian slut lapping away at her pussy lips. It was pure heaven, and it was even better this time because even if she got caught and recaptured then she would have the moral victory over the 'good guys', especially if this world's Oliver walked in on his precious Felicity Smoak licking her pussy. Oh, the idea was so wickedly wonderful that Black Siren almost hoped it would happen.

Which Black Siren just had to let Felicity know, "Oooooooh yessssssss, lick my pussy you little slut, mmmmmm, that's good, that's soooooooo fucking goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmm fuck! What, ohhhhhhh shit, what you think Oli would think if he could see you right now? What if he walked in here right now and saw you on your knees, in front of me, eating my pussy like a happy little lezzie whore? Huh? Do you think he'd be jealous? Or too turned on to think? Are you guys dating? Are you cheating on him by munching my fucking cunt? Huh? I bet you are. And you know what, you're definitely lying about never doing this before. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I bet you're literally a cheap little lesbo whore who offers up her cute little mouth to any woman you bump into, and that other me was probably the only pussy in this whole crappy town you haven't eaten. Yeahhhhhh, I bet you cheat on him every God damn day by eating pussy and tell yourself it doesn't count. Well now he's going to know bitch! He's going to know when he watch these tapes back that his girlfriend is a total dyke who needs to eat cunt like she needs to breath. Maybe he'll even walk in on you eating me. Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Ohhhhh yeahhhh, I hope that happens so I can see the look on Oli's face when he realises what a dyke he's dating."

Felicity did her best to block out Black Siren's words, but she just couldn't help it. Suddenly she was back in high school and the popular girls were picking on her again, only this time she had her face buried in the pussy of the absolute worst of them. Which she admittedly might have enjoyed, and truth be told had fantasised about doing just that on almost a nightly basis in high school, and even now on occasion, which was probably why part of her was enjoying this so much. However even though those words made her blush with shame and humiliation, and her pussy cream with pleasure, she had to ignore them as she couldn't concentrate on making Black Siren cum.

Oliver and co still wouldn't get here for awhile yet, even at their top speed, and if Black Siren left before that, left her intact and able, Felicity could erase the security footage from the cameras that were around the room. It would be like it never happened. Well, sort of. For better or for worse Felicity couldn't erase her mind, but there were moments it almost felt like a good thing. Specifically the moments she could completely block out Black Siren's taunting words, because then she could open her eyes, look up and see Laurel Lance standing over her, her pussy directly in front of her face and the taste of her friend on her lips and tongue as she frantically tried to make the other girl cum.

Even during the moments when she was fully aware of who this was and what she was doing it was a dream come true for Felicity, as at least she was finally getting to eat pussy. It was the pussy of just about the last person she wanted to eat out, as hell, her one of her high school bullies would have been better than this, but it was still pussy, and it tasted better than she'd ever dreamt. Okay, it had kind of taken some getting used to at first, but the more Felicity licked the more into it she became. Especially as the more she licked the more girl cream pretty much poured directly into her mouth and down her throat, Felicity finding it really easy to make Black Siren cum, even though she didn't really know what she was doing.

She had of course researched and fantasised, and Felicity had a little experience being on the receiving end from a guy, but the most useful thing was actually Black Siren's near constant commentary, "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, lick my clit, lick my clit, lick my clit aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you definitely know what you're doing, don't you Felicity. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I knew you were a dirty little cunt lapper, ohhhhhhhh shit, just like my whore sister. I bet you eat her out, huh? Yeahhhhhhhh, I bet you eat her out, and wish it was me. Fucking whores! Both of you! Fucking oooooooh, that's it! Right there! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me right there. Fuck me the way you used to fuck Sara! Fuck me like my dyke whore sister! OH YES, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK!"

Mentioning Sara actually served as a distraction, because despite only spending a short amount of time with her the younger of the two Lance sisters was easily a close second on Felicity's women she would have loved to fuck list. Sara was just so effortlessly sexy, and unlike Laurel she had been very clearly into women. But sadly she hadn't given Felicity a second look. Then she had been dead, and now she spent most of her time travelling through time and space, which was yet another really weird thing about Felicity's life. It didn't really matter though, because even now Sara could very easily seduce her if she wanted. Hell, Sara could walk in on them and asked her sister for a turn, and Felicity would have happily allowed herself to be shared by the Lance sisters.

That was easily Felicity's favourite of her forbidden fantasies. Being shared by these two sexy sisters, being made to go back and forth as they took turns with her mouth, before hopefully lick her in return. And/or double teaming her with toys, ideally of the strap-on variety so she could know the joy of being the filling in a Lance sisters sandwich. No, how could she forget her true favourite fantasy? The one where Oliver walked in on her being DP'ed by Laurel and Sara and then joined them, first taking a turn with her ass and then shoving his cock into her mouth so they could make her airtight while fucking her through climax after climax.

Sadly Felicity hadn't cum for once while indulging in her favourite fantasy. Okay, sometimes her mind had lingered on it during inappropriate times, like the last time Oliver, Laurel and Sara had been in a room together, which would sadly most likely be the last time all three of them were in a room together, but mostly she only lingered on it when she was alone in bed. Or when she wasn't, and when she was with some of the man who wasn't Oliver Queen and just needed a little something to push her over the edge. The point was her fingers had made their way to her cunt, but before she could get going and even get close to giving herself an orgasm Black Siren demanded her full attention again.

"HEY! Stop fucking yourself and make me cum bitch!" Black Siren snapped angrily as a result of Felicity totally slacking off her pussy eating duties, "Stop it! STOP IT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! Yessssss, that's better, mmmmmm, lick me. Lick me good, ohhhhhhh, more! More! Ooooooooh, make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum oooooooohhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum! Shove your tongue inside me and make me cum! Tongue fuck my cunt you dumb dyke bitch, fucking OOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIT, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

Doing as she was told Felicity jammed her tongue inside of the other woman, finally bringing a stop to her incessant rambling. Or more accurately turning that rambling into that completely incoherent mess of screams, cries and curses as for the first time in her life Felicity made another woman cum. Another woman who just happened to look like her dear friend and crush Laurel Lance, and while it wasn't quite the same in that precious moment Felicity was grateful that when she looked up all she could see was Laurel. Laurel giving her the precious gift of her girl cum, which Felicity frantically swallowed what felt like every drop of it.

In reality a lot of it ended up escaping onto her face, especially when Black Siren started grinding herself into her face, and the same time grabbing the back of Felicity's head with both hands so she was literally smothering her with her pussy. But Felicity didn't care. If this was the end for her, she welcomed it. Because in that wonderful moment she didn't care about anything, not even her own life, as it just wasn't as important as making Laurel cum. Yes, in that pussy heaven all Felicity could see, taste, smell and touch was Laurel, her fuck drunk mind momentarily believing this truly was her friend and secret crush she was finally getting to fuck.

Black Siren had missed this. There really was nothing like cumming in another woman's mouth. Especially when she was an eager little dyke whore, like Felicity Smoak clearly was. It was almost enough to make her go gay. Almost. But, unlike her sister, or this slut kneeling before her, she wasn't some freak. No, she just liked getting her pussy eaten, and God, did this woman know how to eat pussy. Given her eagerness this was probably her first time, and she was just naturally gifted, and it all felt so good it was almost enough to make Black Siren return the favour. Although not as much as she wanted to leave this bitch unsatisfied, the picture of her whimpering and whining at being denied enough to make Black Siren cum extra hard.

Of course before she left Black Siren fully intended to squeeze every bit of enjoyment out of this, which was why she firmly grabbed the back of Felicity's head with both hands and began grinding her cunt into the other girl's pretty little face. The sound of surprise Felicity let out alone was worth it, Black Siren grinning wickedly as that initial surprise turned to delight, even as the super villain used the hacker's face as a fuck pad without an ounce of regard for Felicity's welfare. And honestly, if Felicity suffocated from lack of oxygen while getting her off it would have only made this more perfect. Then again Black Siren wasn't pure evil, and didn't want to rob the world, or more accurately the women in it, of such a skilled muff muncher. Especially when she may use it again.

So even as she became completely lost in her own selfish pleasure Black Siren did her best to make sure Felicity got the occasional breath. Just enough to keep her alive. Otherwise, the two women work together to make sure that Black Siren came hard and frequently in the type of mind blowing orgasms that only a little dyke could give her, some of the climax is so powerful that Black Siren could barely remain standing, let alone keep fucking Felicity's face. But she was Black Siren. She was awesome, and unlike lesser villains, she achieved her goals. Yes, she achieved her goals, and despite her promise to Prometheus her primary goal now was to drench Felicity Smoak's face in her cum.

It wasn't until Black Siren thought that she was about to pass out that she finally pushed Felicity away. Hilariously, and kind of endearingly, the little slut didn't want to let go at first, so Black Siren had to push harder so that she fell backwards onto her butt, poor little Felicity then looking up at her with shock over what she had just done. And more importantly, Felicity was clearly shocked by what she herself had done. Which had Black Siren chuckling wickedly as she slowly got dressed, never taking her eyes off the blushing Felicity who continue cowering before her. At least until she headed towards the exit. Then the little lesbian whore became very vocal.

"Hey, what about me?" Felicity blurted out indignantly.

"What about you?" Black Siren said, momentarily turning back to give the little dyke a wicked smirk, before without another word leaving the little slut alone to finish herself off. Which might not be what Felicity originally wanted, but it would have to be close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Thea Queen stumbled into her apartment with a groan. The apartment she used to share with her friend Laurel Lance, before she had been murdered right in front of her. It was impossible not to think of her every time she stepped into this apartment, or how she died. Really it should have been the push Thea needed to get a new apartment. After all, her last apartment was more spacious, but she gave it to her brother after she was stabbed to death in it by a centuries-old leader of a cult of assassins. Did Thea mention her life was weird? Anyway, she should have moved again, and possibly left this city for good, but she just couldn't part with this place because it reminded her so much of her dear friend.

While Thea always remembered that stuff Laurel was particularly on her mind right now because while she was out of town her brother called her, informing her that Black Siren, Laurel's evil doppelgänger from another universe called Earth 2 was in town and posing as her deceased friend, and might go after her if she was around, so stay away until brother dearest, a.k.a. The Green Arrow apprehended the super villain. Again, Thea's life was weird. But then she was a former superhero, and despite trying really hard to get out of that destructive life she was prepared to put on a mask again for Laurel. Her friend had suffered enough, the least she could do was save her good name and make sure this impostor didn't ruin it.

It was then that Thea came to a horrible realisation, she wasn't alone. Her training told her someone was in the apartment. Someone really, really good at hiding their presence, but Thea had learned the hard way not to assume she was safe because she was home. Because no one was safe, not really, so she had to be vigilant at all times, even after stumbling through her front door. So she did her best not to react, put her bags down and then slowly and inconspicuously as possible walked through her apartment in search of the intruder. It didn't take long for her to find her, and when she did Thea let out a little yelp of horror. Not her! Anyone but her.

"Hi roomie." Black Siren grinned wickedly, "How was your little trip?"

"Get out." Thea growled angrily.

"But I live here?" Black Siren teased, the smirk falling from her face as Thea approached, "In fact, this was my apartment first, so if anyone should get out it's you."

Hearing more than enough Thea attacked, her tired body fuelled by adrenaline and pure rage. Her first few blows didn't land, Black Siren dodging them fairly easily before trying a counter attack. Things were pretty even for about a minute, as it was clear that Black Siren hadn't been expecting a real fight, and when it came to hand to hand Thea was actually the better fighter. But Thea had never really trained to fight meta-humans, and all it took was one scream from Black Siren to knock her down onto her ass and clutching her ears. After that all it took was one hard kick to the face and it was lights out for poor Thea Queen.

*

When Thea awoke she was securely tied and unable to move. That wasn't surprising, but what was surprising, and deeply disturbing, was that Thea's clothes had been removed. All of them! Oh God, Black Siren had stripped her completely naked for some reason, that realisation causing Thea to whimper softly, before she became overwhelmed with anger. Only then did Thea open her eyes to find, Laurel Lance standing in front of her! No, not Laurel. Whatever happened next Thea had to remember this wasn't her friend. This was an evil bitch who's ass she was going to kick. Then she was going to put her back behind bars where she belonged. And... God, she was so pretty.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to wake up." Black Siren grumbled, before smirking, "I guess I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

Ignoring the jab Thea sighed and did her best to hide her fear and the extreme annoyance she was feeling as she responded, "What are you doing here? What do you want? Why am I naked?"

"Awww, sweetie... there's a very simple answer to all of those questions. Can't you figure it out? They're basically all the same anyway." Black Siren taunted, and then with another wicked grin offered, "But if you need another hint, here's a big one... I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to sweet little Felicity."

"What did you do to Felicity?" Thea demanded, trying to sound threatening, although not a doing very good job of succeeding.

"She didn't tell you?" Black Siren grinned wickedly, then leaned down so she was almost face to face with the younger girl and told her, "I fucked her. Right there in the middle of your brother's little hideout."

Thea blushed and weakly asked, "You did?"

"Oh yeah." Black Siren happily bragged, "It was so easy. The power went out and she practically spread her legs for me on the spot. But I didn't want her pussy. No, I wanted that pretty little mouth of hers. So I shoved her down onto her knees where she belongs, pushed her face into my dripping wet cunt, and put that mouth of hers to good use for once. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, by rubbing my soaking wet pussy all over her pretty face, and she couldn't get enough of it. She ate me out like a little lesbian whore, just like you're going too. The only question is, will you love it just as much as she did? Because I'm betting that you will. Oh yeah, you've practically got dyke bitch written all over your forehead, and I'm going to use you like one."

It went against the intense training that her father had once given her, but Thea became completely distracted by Black Siren's words. Those words could have easily been a lie, as Thea knew a lot of very convincing liars, her own brother included, but it didn't really matter as Black Siren painted such a vivid picture she couldn't help becoming lost in it. Especially as she was practically envisioning her female friends and team members Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance having sex. Something she had done before while in this bed, and just like before it made her wet, only this time it was even more shameful. Especially as she completely missed Black Siren smirking in triumph, and then slowly walking around the bed and kneeling down behind her.

"Yeahhhhh." Black Siren chuckled wickedly as she pulled apart Thea's butt cheeks, exposing both her cute little ass hole and her wet little pussy, "You're gonna love being my bitch."

"Please..." Thea repeated.

"Please what?" Black Siren pushed, "Please fuck you like the slut you are, or-"

"Don't do this." Thea clarified.

There was a brief pause and then Black Siren scowled, and then gave her pray an offer she couldn't refuse, "Okay, let's pretend for a minute you're not dripping wet and desperate to be dyke fucked. I had so much fun with Felicity that I was going to finish the job of breaking her tonight, but I thought it would be fun to give her another night thinking about me before I permanently made her mine. But I can still do that if you're not game. Leave you here tied up for hours, maybe even days, before somebody finds you. Probably your dear brother. Hey, maybe he could give you the fucking you need. Would you like that, huh? You two do seem very close in this reality, and I do have experience when it comes to sibling on sibling fun, so no judgement here. And I'm still not going to waste my time trying to rape you, but if I leave I'll just go after Felicity, or one of your other friends, so you might as well just let me have my fun. Come on Thea, take one for the team."

Technically it wasn't even her team any more, as Thea was trying to move away from that life so she could avoid craziness like this, but that was no excuse. If Black Siren went after one of her friends they would be just as blindsided as she was, probably more so, Felicity wouldn't stand a chance against her. Besides, Thea felt she deserved to be punished after being beaten so easily by Black Siren, and for far worse things. Most of all, even though it hurt her pride, Black Siren was right. Thea wanted this. She wanted to be fucked by an enemy with a dead friend's face. God, she was so fucked up, Thea thought with a pathetic whimper.

So lowering her head in defeat Thea whimpered, "Okay."

"Okay what?" Black Siren gleefully pushed.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Thea grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Black Siren giggled triumphantly.

Of course the bitch couldn't just get on with it. Maybe slide some fingers inside Thea's cunt, or better yet her tongue or a toy. Or shove her cunt into Thea's face. Or even start spanking her straightaway. No, the bitch had to keep giggling and chuckling to herself like a damn hyena as she shamelessly fondled Thea's ass, making the former vigilante known as Speedie feel like a piece of fucking meat. God, it was humiliating, in a way that Thea had once promised she would never feel again. Because once again she was helpless and at the mercy of this psychopath, the only silver lining being that she would hopefully enjoy what the psychopath ultimately did to her.

"You know the best thing about all this?" Black Siren asked almost conversationally, "With Felicity I was in a hurry, but with you... I can take my time. And believe me, I'm going too. Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch, just like I did back in my reality."

Black Siren emphasised her words by slowly lifting up both her hands and bringing them down hard on Thea's ass the moment she was done speaking. This led to a satisfying sound of impact, which was almost drowned out by the cries of pain and surprise which Thea let out. That, combined with the way that cute little butt jiggled from the force of the blows had Black Siren grinning with satisfaction, that grin staying glued to her face and becoming wicked as she followed it up with another blow, and another, and another, and another. Oh yes, Black Siren started giving that booty what it so desperately needed, a nice little spanking.

Clearly no matter what the reality that was true. Well, Black Siren supposed that she'd spanked two Thea Queens now, but the one from her reality had been a total brat in desperate need of some discipline, just like this one was. And oh, had it been a pleasure to give her this discipline in her reality. Her only regret was that she hadn't savoured it. A mistake Black Siren promised herself she would not make again now she had a second chance to put spoiled little rich girl Thea Queen in her place. Oh yes, she was going to take her time and enjoy every precious moment of this, maybe especially beating Thea's cute little butt.

In the name of taking her time and savouring this precious moment Black Siren didn't give little Thea everything she had right away. No, she built up to it, and spend plenty of time groping that sweet little ass in between playful strikes. Like with the Thea Queen from her world the spoiled brat's tiny ass had a surprising amount of jiggle to it, and even a gentle spanking made it turn adorably bright pink. Of course that was nothing compared to the reaction she got when she really got going, Black Siren grinning with sadistic delight as the cheeks jiggled like jelly and turned from light pink to a dark and angry red. Best of all was the cries that she let out, Thea obviously trying to stay strong at first, but eventually she realised she was fighting the inevitable and just went with it.

That really had Black Siren grinning and chuckling wickedly. Well, Black Siren was probably doing that throughout like a crazy hyena, but she just couldn't help it. This was just so satisfying, especially as she started beating Thea's butt just as hard as she had initially, and then even harder than that, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Thea's pathetic squeals of pain. Which made Black Siren kind of hoped that Thea's neighbours would start banging on her door and demanding that she be quiet. Or better yet, her big brother and his friends show up. Either way Black Siren would have been delighted to be caught spanking Thea Queen. At least for this moment, then Black Siren remembered all the other wicked things she wanted to do to her first, causing her to grin and chuckle wickedly again.

Thea couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. After all she had done to make sure she would never be a victim again, the hours of training, putting up with her biological father Malcolm Merlin just to learn some of his tricks, night after night and fighting alongside her brother in Team Arrow and taking down countless baddies in the process, and here she was getting spanked like a naughty child. By a super villain no less. God, she prayed no one would find out about this, because she wasn't sure she could ever live with the shame of it. Just herself and Black Siren would be bad enough, especially considering who's face Black Siren was wearing.

Which reminded Thea of a particularly naughty fantasy, which made her blush. Oh God, she had dreamed of this. Dream of Laurel spanking her. Only in her fantasy Thea willingly bent over Laurel's knee and the two of them laughed and giggled their way through the early stages before getting into it, and then making passionate love afterwards. Whatever happened with Black Siren it wouldn't be love making, and Thea wasn't in a rush to find out what it would be. Ironically one part of her fantasy was fulfilled, because while the spanking was initially gentle Black Siren eventually built up the speed and the force of it, and for better or for worse Thea enjoyed it just like she did in her fantasy.

To her shame she could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she was spanked, and Thea prayed that Black Siren wouldn't notice. Also that she would spank her harder, because in addition to Thea actually enjoying the blows they were pushing her down into the bed, causing her pussy to rub against it in a way which felt like it could make her cum is she just got a little more friction. Thea almost grounded herself against it, but she didn't want to give Black Siren the satisfaction. Then again, maybe Black Siren would take care of her growing need for her, something which bizarrely became more and more appealing as the spanking continued. Not that Thea wanted Black Siren to know that.

In the name of not giving Black Siren satisfaction, or more accurately limiting it, Thea had bit her lip, grinded her teeth, dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands and even used her biological father's techniques for dealing with torture, a.k.a. transporting her mind to a happier place, and under the circumstances that could only be her memories of her Laurel. But it was no use. The pain was just too intense, and Black Siren would not be denied. No, she relentlessly spanked Thea until she was not really crying out, but literally crying. Oh God, tears were sliding down her cheeks, and Thea was beginning to think this would never stop. And that she would never be able to sit down again.

When she did finally stop Black Siren couldn't resist whipping out her phone and taking some pictures of her handiwork while murmuring, "God, and I thought the Thea in my universe had a spank-able ass. Mmmmm, you both look good with a bright red butt though."

"You did this, to the other me?" Thea questioned weakly.

"Yeah, that's what I just said, isn't it?" Black Siren said while walking around the bed, "Afterwards I found out just how good she could eat pussy. Mmmmm, and she was good. Let's see if you're as big a dyke slut as she was."

Black Siren thoroughly enjoyed the look she got from Thea, but she totally wasn't into rape, so just to further make sure that this little twerp was into this she began slowly stripping off her clothes directly in front of her. This had the desired effect of Thea staring at her with clear lust in her eyes, barely attempting to look away at first before just staring. Hell, she even kept looking after Black Siren grinned and winked at her, Thea blushing but not looking away. Then once she was completely naked Black Siren kneeled down in front of her, sticking her pussy directly in her face so this little dyke slut could lick it to her heart's content. Or more accurately Black Siren's heart's content.

While she wasn't the biggest fan of foreplay under other circumstances Black Siren would at least need something to put her in the mood, but spanking Thea's pretty little butt had more than done the trick. Well, if she was honest just tying Thea up after knocking her unconscious was more than enough for Black Siren, and everything that had come after it meant that her cunt was practically begging for attention. And oh did she get it, Thea not hesitating even for a second to lick her pussy. As if that didn't prove what a disgusting whore she was Thea actually moaned while tasting her twat, and then immediately review the first lick over and over again.

Anyone with a little self-respect would at least put up some resistance at first, even if they gave in the second after Black Siren pushed the issue. But no, this Thea couldn't even manage that. Her Thea had, although in the end she'd proven to be just as big of a pussy slut as this whore was. Although maybe this one had a little more natural skill, maybe proving herself the bigger dyke. Whatever the case Black Siren found herself closing her eyes, reaching down to grab the back of Thea's head and push that pretty little face of hers deeper into her cunt. And of course, provide her with a little verbal encouragement. Not that she needed it, given how eagerly she was already licking, but a little encouragement never hurt.

"Ooooooh yesssssss, lick me just like that! Just like that, ohhhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd!" Black Siren moaned in delight, "Mmmmm, lick my cunt you nasty little dyke! Yessssss, lick me like my Thea licked me! Ooooooh fuck! Mmmmm yeah lick me. Mmmmm, you're both such fucking dyke sluts. Oooooooh yeahhhh, dyke sluts who love pussy, ah fuck, lick my pussy, oh yesssssss, lick me!"

To her further delight those words, especially the insulting ones, just made Thea lick her more eagerly, proving she wasn't just a filthy little pussy licking dyke, but a submissive one. Which was super gross, but equally hot and just made this whole thing easier, and oh so good. Because fuck, Black Siren could just stay here all night having little Thea Queen lick her pussy just like this. And maybe she would. After all, she had been in a hurry with her worlds Thea, whereas as far as she knew there was no chance of anyone interrupting them, so she could have her way with Thea all night long, which was becoming a particularly tempting prospect.

Thea should be terrified right now, or at least angry, but she wasn't. Mostly because she was just so lost in eating pussy. Which was another thing she shouldn't be doing. Or at least not as eagerly as she was. But she just couldn't help it. She had always wondered what Laurel Lance would taste like, and even though she knew deep down this wasn't her Laurel she could easily close her eyes and pretend. Hell, at a certain point she nadn't even needed to close her eyes, as the pussy in front of her was so close she could barely see anything else, her whole world became consumed with pleasing it like the happy little lesbian slut that Black Siren at least temporarily turned her into.

Although Thea really didn't want it to be temporary. No, in that moment Thea desperately wanted to be this woman's bitch so she could eat her pussy on a daily basis. Oh yes, Thea could wake her up every day with a morning pussy licking, and maybe another one in the shower. Then Black Siren could sit on her face for a nice long cunt lapping at the end of the day. That was the least two or three pussy lickings, with plenty of chances for more in between. Maybe with a few spankings along the way, and ideally with Black Siren fucking her in some way has a reward. Maybe with her tongue. More likely with her fingers. Or possibly even a toy.

For a few long minutes Thea became lost in those fantasies, which were so similar to that fantasies she'd had when her Laurel was alive, and to her shame, even after she passed. Then she wondered if Earth 2 Thea got the privilege of living out the fantasies she was now having. If she had Thea suddenly felt very jealous of her. Then again there was a likely chance that once Black Siren was done with her she had killed that Thea, and in turn would kill her when she was done with her. It was a sobering thought which almost had Thea stopping the licking entirely, but then Black Siren cleared her throat in a clear warning and Thea went right back to it.

As much as Thea wanted to tell herself she was just doing this to avoid another spanking, or worse, she couldn't deny she was enjoying it, and not just because it was easy to imagine she was licking Earth 1 Laurel's pussy. No, Black Siren had an incredibly tasty cunt and Thea just couldn't get enough of it. And she wanted more, because if this was how her regular cream tasted, how would her cum taste? Thea was guessing even better, and to her shame she was filled with an overwhelming urge to please Black Siren, so she started picking up her pace in order to make her cum. Fortunately Black Siren not only approved, but she gave her advice on how to do it.

"Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, lick me good! Lick my clit! Oh fuck!" Black Siren ordered in between her moans, "Oooooooh yessssss, concentrate on my clit you little dyke! Concentrate, ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk yesssss! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, no, don't stop, stay there! Yes, that's it! Lick that clit just like that! Now suck it! Aaaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, not that hard. Mmmmm yeah, I don't want to cum yet. But don't worry, ohhhhhhh, you'll have a mouthful of girl cum soon enough. For now just concentrate on that little clit of mine. Yeeeeeesssssssss, get me to the edge. Get me to the edge of orgasm, oh God, ohhhhhhh Thea, you're such a good little dyke slut. Yes, just like that, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Black Siren chuckled with delight as little Thea Queen did exactly as she was told, lingering on her clit with first her tongue, then her mouth, and then both. Oh yes, Thea went back and forth licking and sucking Black Siren's clit nice and slow, occasionally picking up the pace, but after some very clear instructions she didn't increased too much and instead increased and decreased the speed and the force of her licks and sucks to maximise Black Siren's pleasure without making it too tough for her to resist cumming. Although sometimes Thea got a little carried away, or the mental stimulation became too much, and Black Siren had to order her to slow down, Thea always obeying immediately. And fuck, that just made it harder to resist.

Really the only reason she resisted as long as she did was because Black Siren was loving this so much, and had plenty of practice making even more talented pussy licking dykes eat her cunt. Of course while Black Siren would have loved to spend all night long making Thea eat her pussy, and maybe even longer, she was eager to completely break this little bitch, and to do that she was going to have to save a little energy for something else. So eventually she gave the order Thea had obviously been eagerly awaiting given how quickly she sprang into action, although Black Siren particularly enjoyed savouring the seconds just before it as Thea teased her entrance with her tongue. The best part? She hadn't needed to be asked. No, Thea had done that of her own volition, proving that she had the instincts of a good little baby dyke.

"Make me cum!" Black Siren abruptly ordered, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss Thea, make me cum you little dyke whore! Come on, I know you've been dying to taste my cum, and I've got plenty of it pent-up and just waiting for you to swallow. Mmmmm yesssssss that's it you little lesbo slut, swallow my girl cum! Shove your tongue deep into my cunt and fuck that cum out of me! Fuck it out of me so you can swallow it like the greedy little cum whore you are! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, tongue fuck me, mmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue, oh fuck, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeesssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd!"

It took longer than Black Siren would have liked, but just before she was about to get really angry Thea did as she was told and shoved her tongue as deep into her pussy as it would go, instantly triggering a powerful climax for the villain. So powerful that she forgot herself for a few long seconds and let out the kind of scream which made the apartment, and the whole building, tremble. Luckily it was while throwing her head back so the blast hit the ceiling rather than poor little Thea. Which would have of course been terrible, as it would have distracted her from what she was supposed to do. Besides, Black Siren didn't really want to hurt her. Especially not before she'd finished having her wicked way with her, and not before Thea was done making her cum.

Even when the first climax was over it wasn't nearly enough for Black Siren and she stayed in place so Thea could tongue fuck her to several more orgasms. Something which again, she didn't have to ask for. No, Thea only seem too happy to do it now she had worked up a rhythm. Or maybe because she was just a total cum slut, given the way that she eagerly swallowed down everything Black Siren had to give her. Whatever the case Black Siren welcomed the attention, and enjoyed the view thoroughly whenever she wasn't turning her head away just in case she accidentally screamed again that it triggered her powers, as she was perfectly happy to bring down the whole city block as long as Thea didn't stop eating her pussy.

Thea felt ashamed at how eagerly she ate Black Siren's pussy and swallowed her cum. Or at least she had, and would again when she regained the capability to think properly. For right now she was way too consumed with pleasing Laurel Lance. And that's who this was to her in this moment. Laurel Lance. Her Laurel. The friend and roommate she had been secretly in love with for what felt like her entire life, and in this delusional state she could truly believe that she was finally making love to her. That this was some kind of game between them, that sweet Laurel was her dominant top who had tied Thea up so she could properly dominate her submissive bottom.

On some level Thea knew she was deluding herself, but it helped, because in that moment her entire world was Laurel Lance. Or more accurately, Laurel Lance's delicious little pussy which Thea just couldn't get enough of, especially when the other woman was cumming in her mouth and then all over her face. To her credit Thea was able to pull her tongue out of Laurel's cunt and wrapped her lips around the other girl's entrance just in time to swallow the majority of Laurel's cum the first wonderful time that happened, and as soon as she swallowed more or less every drop she slammed her tongue back in and went right back to fucking her with it. She just wasn't so lucky with the following orgasms.

It might have been okay, at least for a little bit longer, if the other girl hadn't started grinding against her face, causing that precious liquid to escape Thea's hungry mouth. At first that caused Thea to whimper pathetically, but then she remembered it wasn't what she wanted which truly mattered right now. No, this was about pleasing Laurel, and she should just be happy that she was making her friend feel so good after wanting this for so long. So she just stuck out her tongue and allowed Laurel to bash herself against it, and whether it was by accident or not the older girl ended up bashing her clit against the younger girl's tongue several times, making Thea feel like she was still an active part of pleasing Laurel, which again she'd wanted for so long.

Another thing which helped was feeling like Laurel was marking her with her cum. Marking her as hers. As her pussy licker. Oh yes, in that moment Thea didn't even care about her own pleasure, she just wanted to be Laurel Lance's personal little pussy licking slut. Ironically that thought was so hot it made her own pussy ache for some attention, but that was okay, because Thea knew her friend would never be so cruel as to leave her wanting like that. Then the older woman suddenly pulled back and grinned down at her, the truth of what had just happened, and what was happening, rushing back and breaking Thea's heart. This wasn't Laurel. This was Laurel's evil doppelgänger Black Siren. And she had just, oh God.

"Oh Thea, that was so good." Black Siren praised with genuine happiness, although she was unable to resist taunting, "Mmmmm, almost as good as my Thea."

"Fuck you!" Thea spat angrily.

"You just did, remember?" Black Siren chuckled evilly, "And now it's your turn. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh Thea, I'm gonna fuck you so good. Like you've never been fucked before..."

To Thea's surprise, and then worry, Black Siren disappeared from her line of sight and moved away from the bed. That was then replaced by excitement when she returned holding a huge dildo with straps, which Black Siren swiftly stepped into and pulled up her thighs. Thea had never seen one in real life before, but she was aware what a strap-on was, and welcomed the idea of Black Siren using one on her. Especially as she could go back to imagining it was her Laurel again. But then Black Siren disappeared again, this time appearing with a tube of lubricant which she poured onto her dick and then started rubbing as if it was real, while moving closer so Thea could get an up close look.

"Take a good look Thea, because every inch of this is going up your tight little ass." Black Siren announced with a wicked grin.

Which made Thea go pale, and weakly question, "Wha, what?"

"You heard?" Black Siren grinned, "What, are you telling me you've never done a little anal?"

"Not with something that size." Thea squeaked, before protesting, "Seriously, you'll ruin me!"

"That's the idea." Black Siren admitted with another evil grin, "Mmmmm yessssss, I'm going to ruin your ass hole, and make you cum so hard you won't even care. In fact you'll do anything for me, just to have the privilege of me fucking you up the ass again."

That was very hard to believe, which Thea might have said out loud if she wasn't so scared, and busy trying to think of a way out of this. Which included tugging on her restraints again, which just made Black Siren chuckle wickedly as she slowly walked round her body until she was kneeling behind her again. Then there was a long pause as Black Siren either enjoyed watching her squirm, or was just staring at her ass lustfully, or maybe a combination of both. Whatever the case Thea jumped a little and then tensed up when she felt Black Siren's hands on her butt cheeks, thankfully spending a few long minutes playing with them before she pulled them apart.

Even then Black Siren just spat on Thea's forbidden hole, and then rubbed that saliva in with a finger. Then with another chuckle Black Siren started slowly pushing the finger, which she'd thankfully just covered in lube, into Thea's butt hole, causing both women to cry out. The only difference being that Black Siren's cry was clearly of delight, while Thea's was of pain and embarrassment. Well, mostly the latter, which continued to be the case as Black Siren slowly but surely invaded her most private hole. Especially when Black Siren went back to taunting her. And yet, to her tremendous shame, a twisted part of Thea once again enjoyed the abuse.

"Oooooohhhhhhh Thea, you're soooooo tight." Black Siren chuckled with delight once her finger was completely buried in that delightful little butt hole, "Mmmmm, maybe virgin tight? Huh? It seems hard to believe, especially considering what a little anal whore the Thea on my Earth was, or more accurately an Anal Queen, and with an ass like this it shouldn't be possible that you're cherry back here. But are you? Mmmmm fuck, because if you are that's really freaking hot, and I'll be honoured to be the one to pop your anal cherry. Mmmmm, especially as it will be even more effective at making you my bitch. But either way, this ass is mine."

As there seemed little point to correcting Black Siren, especially as it would be a disappointment to her which might lead to her punishing Thea for it, Thea chose to remain silent. Besides, it became hard enough to remain silent as the feeling of Black Siren's finger sliding in and out of her ass felt annoyingly good, so much so that Thea couldn't stop a few moans escaping her lips. Luckily Black Siren seem too preoccupied with adding a second finger, and pushing it up and down and side to side as well as in and out, stretching Thea's most private hole for what was now it's inevitable fate. And when the time came Thea just did her best to relax and accept it, partly to make it easier on herself, and partly because she knew she would enjoy it anyway, unless Black Siren did something to make sure she wouldn't, like shove every inch of that dildo up her butt in one hard thrust.

That thought did cross Black Siren's mind, and it was very tempting, but not as much as drawing this out, Black Siren taunting Thea as she pulled her fingers from out of her ass, "Are you ready for my cock, my sweet little anal virgin?"

"Just do it." Thea said softly after a long pause.

"Oh sweetie, I think you can do better than that." Black Siren teased.

Another long pause and then Thea took a deep breath and then grumbled, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass you bitch! Make me your bitch if you can. Oh fuck, just do it. Fuck my ass and make it yours! Make me yours by ass fucking me like a little anal whore! Butt fuck me! Please? Screw my little butt hole! Pound it hard and deep and make me gape, OH FUCK! Oh God! Oh fuck! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh SHIT!"

Black Siren smirked evilly as she spread one of Thea's ass cheeks with one hand and used the other to guide the tip of her strap-on against her target. She then pushed forwards as slowly as possible, not to make it easier on Thea but to savour the sight of Oliver Queen's little sister's virgin ass hole stretching open for her. Eventually it was wide enough for the head of her dick to slide through that tight anal ring and into Thea's virgin ass, meaning she had officially taken the butt cherry of the little sister of the love of her life. All those memories of a spoilt little girl running around a mansion and her handsome brother making the assignment even more erotic for the super villain.

Those memories caused Black Siren to pause there for quite a while, although despite how tempting it was to close her eyes she forced herself to open them so she could savour the sight of Thea Queen's butt hole stretched around her cock. It was a perverted sight which Black Siren could never get tired of, and again this time was extra special, and she just couldn't pull her eyes away from it. Which was definitely the case when the sight got even better, namely when she began pushing inch after inch of long thick dildo into that super tight hole, Black Siren eventually moving her hand away from her cock when it was about halfway up Thea's butt so she could spread the other cheek and get an even better view of the anal penetration.

When Black Siren initially started pushing forwards Thea let out a soft gasp, followed by a much louder one as she officially took the younger girl's anal virginity. Thea also let out an adorable little whimper shortly after her anal cherry was popped, and then again as Black Siren pushed forward and forced more, and more of the other girl's rectum walls to stretch like they never had before. Oh, Black Siren did so hope that Thea would keep this up. She loved one her little victims whimpered for her. Or better yet screamed. Either of which she often got to enjoy thanks to her power. Which was one of the reason she loved dominating other women like this. It was pretty much her one chance to truly enjoy hearing those sounds, which was another reason why she didn't rush this.

Despite how captivating the sight in front of her was Black Siren just couldn't stop her mind from wondering a little bit. Specifically to that stuck up bitch Felicity Smoak, who she left with a face, and belly, full of girl cum on the floor for this world's Oliver Queen to find. It was undeniable that Black Siren really didn't have the time to further abuse the little twerp, and just doing what she did had been a risk, but right now she very much regretted not stretching her ass too. After all, the only thing better than Oliver returning to find his girlfriend covered in her cum was for Felicity to be covered in her cum with her ass hole gaping wide open. Oh well, Black Siren was sure the little Thea Queen would be happy to fill the second part of that role for her.

Thea couldn't believe this was happening to her. Any of it really, this entire night, in the past few years, like a nightmare she just couldn't wake up from. The only difference was at least this night was enjoyable, in it's own really twisted way. Even getting her ass hole violated extremely twisted way was weirdly kind of pleasurable. Of course, despite what Black Siren thought, she wasn't an anal virgin. Her ass might be tight, but she had given up that particular cherry years ago to her now ex-boyfriend Roy Harper, who just might be the love of her life. Ironically that was probably just making this twisted situation even worse for her.

Roy's dick wasn't quite as long and wide as the monster black cock that this bitch was shoving up her ass right now, but it had been well above average and had stretched her tiny hole incredibly wide that first time. And yet, because it had been Roy, she had loved it. She had given up her normal virginity to a faceless boy she didn't care about. She couldn't even remember his name, or even that first time. She had just been too wasted. But she remembered everything about losing her anal virginity to Roy Harper. The pain of the initial stretching, the pleasure which had soon taken over when he officially started fucking her ass, and the ecstasy she had felt from her first anally induced orgasm and from the feeling of his hot load shooting into her rectum, she treasured it all and even now masturbated to it.

After that first time Thea had got a little addicted to anal sex, and insisted that Roy stick it in her ass every time they had sex. Most of the time they wouldn't do much else, except maybe a little BJ so he'd be nice and ready for her. Roy certainly hadn't complained, but then they had broken up, and after some tedious will they, won't they he left town, and she had no luck in replacing him. She probably never would. He was one of a kind, in more ways than one, although she thought it would be easier to find a guy willing to violate her tightest hole. Then again, her life had been incredibly hectic lately, and despite desperately wanting to she didn't want to be the kind of slut who took it up the ass on the first date. Of course, this was worse.

By allowing this evil bitch to sodomise her Thea had hit a new low in her life. Sadly, that fact was even more of a turn on for her, which was really saying something, because after years of going cold turkey her in anal slut was singing for joy as her ass was slowly stuffed. Honestly the main reason Thea was whimpering the entire time was it was painful to stop herself from begging Black Siren to hurry up and butt fuck her already. That and the shame of pretty much submitting to this without a fight, and loving it so much, was overwhelming. Especially given who's face this bitch was wearing. Something Black Siren didn't let her forget, especially when her thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big cock of hers was buried deep within her bowels.

Thankfully Black Siren took a few long seconds to savour the moment, allowing Thea to relax and get used to the obscene anal violation. Well, it was good for her physically, not so much mentally, because it meant when the ass fucking officially began Thea barely felt any discomfort, and then not even that. Oh God, the fact that Black Siren surprisingly penetrated and then fucked her ass nice and slowly, combined with the fact that she was a bit of an ass slut who hadn't had her fix in years meant it was a struggle for Thea to cry out with pleasure as soon as Black Siren began to pump her cock in and out of her butt hole. She tried everything, biting her lip, grinding her teeth, digging her nails into the palm of her hand, but ultimately Thea just couldn't stop herself from letting out a cry of pleasure, and when she did it echoed around the room.

"Oh my God, you're loving this!" Black Siren cackled with delight, "Mmmmm, of course you are. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, it's good to know Thea Queen is a massive whore in every dimension. Oh yeah moan for me little girl. Moan for me, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, moan while I fuck you up the ass! Yeahhhhhh, moan! Mmmmm, fuck yeah!"

Again she tried not too, but it just felt so good that Thea just couldn't help herself. She loved getting fucked in the ass, and apparently she was such a massive anal whore it didn't matter who was doing it, as long as they were fucking her good. Which was increasingly the case as the sodomy continued and the urge to cum quickly became a desperate need, and there was no doubt in Thea's mind that she'd have to beg to cum. Something which Black Siren was only too happy to confirm, in between a lot of taunting. Mostly of the verbal variety, although there were a few playful smacks to Thea's bruised butt and some sharp tugs to her hair which had Thea crying out in pain, which unfortunately just increased the pleasure she was feeling.

"Ooooooh, I bet you wanna cum, don't you? Don't you?" Black Siren said the first part teasingly, then yanked Thea's hair back and growled the second part and into the younger girl's ear, before giggling wickedly, "Yeahhhhhh, you wanna cum like a little bitch with a dick in your ass. Mmmmm, well, if you wanna cum... you're gonna need to beg me for it! Yeahhhhhh, come on Thea! Beg! I want to hear it! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I wanna hear Thea Queen beg to cum with a big dick in her fucking ass! Come on bitch, tell me exactly what kind of whore you are! Scream it! Scream at the top of your lungs what you really are if you want to cum!"

"I'm an ass whore! I'm an ass whore! I'M AN ASS WHORE!" Thea screamed out of desperation, before whimpering as she continued to beg, "I'm a fucking anal loving little slut who needs to be fucked in the ass! Please Laurel... Black Siren, fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddd, pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Oh please, I need to be fucked. Mmmmmm yesssss, I need it in the butt. I need you to fuck me! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fucking wreck my ass hole! Make it gape! Ohhhhhh shit, slam it like a whore's cunt! Just fucking use me! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, use me for your pleasure you twisted bitch. Use my butt hole as your personal fuck hole! Just please, fuck me and make me cum!"

"Whenever I want?" Black Siren pushed.

"What?" Thea asked weakly, having a horrible feeling she already knew what Black Siren meant.

"Your ass." Black Siren grinned wickedly, confirming Thea's suspicions, "It's now my fuck hole. Mine do use whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want. Right?"

"Yes." Thea whimpered, barely hesitating as she needed to cum so badly, "My ass is yours! Oh yeahhhhhh, my ass is yours, to use whenever you want, wherever you want, and however you want. It's your personal fuck hole! I'm your personal fuck hole! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd Laurel, Black Siren, whatever, I'll be your personal whore, just make me cum! Please make me cum! Make, oooooooh yessssss, that's it, mmmmmmm, fuck me harder! Oh God, harder, harder, HARDER, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

It took way longer than Thea would have expected but finally Black Siren started increasing the force of her thrusts, slowly at first, but gradually building up until the sound of her thighs smacking against Thea's butt cheeks were almost as loud as Thea's squeals of pleasure, and the younger girl felt like she was being spanked again by the older one. However the pain of this 'spanking' was barely noticeable next to the ecstasy rocking her body, Thea cumming harder than ever before shortly after Black Siren began fucking her ass just a little bit harder, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until it felt like one continuous orgasm.

For that first climax Thea had allowed herself to believe the lie that this was her Laurel doing this to her. That her friend, teammate and brother's ex-girlfriend had finally noticed how much she wanted her and decided to make Thea her bitch. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but not as much as the shameful fact that when she reminded herself that Laurel was gone and it was her evil doppelgänger doing this to her it just made her cum that much harder and more frequently. Especially as this Laurel had made it clear this wouldn't be a one time thing, and Thea would have to suffer this indignity again and again and again. Not just because she was a woman of her words, but because now she desperately wanted to be Black Siren's bitch so she could receive this kink of pleasure again, which was last coherent thought she had for a while.

Black Siren had no intention on making this a one time thing as the idea of making Oliver's kid sister her personal whore was just too good to pass up. And once she was done with poor little Thea Queen she would move on to the other women in Oliver's life, enslaving them all until she had a pretty little row of lesbian sex slaves. But she couldn't get too distracted by that wonderful thought right now, not as she wanted to finish breaking in Thea. Well, the girl seemed pretty broken right now, especially after utterly humiliating herself to get her little treat, but Black Siren had every intention of ending this first of many times with Thea with a total bowel wrecking which would put the explanation point on her dominance over little Speedy.

It was hard not to cum herself in the process thanks to the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising Thea. Black Siren just about managed it for an impressive amount of time, but she had always found it difficult to deny herself what she wanted, and while she was able to stop thinking about what she might do to other people in the future she had a harder time imagining herself training Thea Queen to be the perfect little dyke pet, mostly through relentlessly ruining her rectum just like this. And she had this really vivid image of Thea kneeling in front of her wearing nothing but a collar seeing 'Property of Black Siren' and staring up at her lovingly. How could anyone possibly hold back after that?

Even as her climax crashed through her Black Siren forced herself to keep brutalising Thea's butt, and it was the same story through the next half a dozen climaxes as the super villain went into overdrive on the conquered hero's ass. Oh yes, Black Siren had been holding back before to prevent herself from cumming, but for a few long glorious minutes she used every ounce of her strength to truly make sure that little Thea Queen wouldn't be sitting down for a week. No! Fuck that, Black Siren owned this little fuck hole now, which meant that Thea would never sit down again. At least not without incredible pain, Black Siren promised herself that.

Desperately wanting to live up to that promise Black Siren became like a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate, and to her delight Thea not only happily squealed for everything she gave her but seemingly trying to push her butt back against her thrusts. It almost made Black Siren want to untie her. Almost, but Black Siren just loved having Thea helpless in front of her too much for that. Then, when she felt like she was going to faint, Black Siren forced herself to stop to prevent something embarrassing, and dangerous, like collapsing down onto Thea's body and slipping into unconsciousness. No, she couldn't do that, so Black Siren buried every inch of her dick inside Thea's butt and took a few long minutes to recover. Then she yank that dildo out of that brutalised back door, spread Thea's cheeks and admired her handiwork.

"Awww, what a cute little gape!" Black Siren chuckled evilly, staring deep into Thea's rectum for a few long seconds through that gaping butt hole, then she brutally smacked that ass until the small girl woke up and cried out, prompting Black Siren to further tease her, "How does it feel Thea? Huh? How does it feel to have your ass hole gaping open like a little anal whore?"

"It hurts!" Thea cried out truthfully, and then when Black Siren stopped the spanking Thea added with a whimper, "It feels weird, and gross, and so, so painful, but it was totally worth it for those orgasms. Thank you Mistress, thank you for gaping my ass."

Black Siren burst out laughing, so genuinely amused with how thoroughly broken Thea now was that she continued laughing for several long seconds before taunting, "Now that's what I like to hear, a Thea Queen who knows her place. Ohhhhh yeah, gaping your ass always made you nice and submissive for me. I'm so glad that's true for any universe. And the fact that throughout the multi-verse your ass hole makes the perfect little fuck hole. Mmmmm, and now it's my fuck hole. You understand me bitch? I meant what I said before, from now on I own your ass, and you will do whatever I fucking want. Mmmmm fuck yeah, you're my little butt bitch Thea. What are you?"

"Your little butt bitch." Thea obediently parroted without hesitation, "You own me! I'm yours! I swear, I'll do whatever you want."

"Mistress!" Black Siren reminded Thea with a hard smack to her butt.

"Mistress!" Thea cried out, "I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry. Please forgive your anal whore, I'm new to this."

"Oh, I'll definitely be spanking you later for that." Black Siren promised as she started to undo Thea's restraints, "But first we need to see just how broken you are... stand up and go get a good look at your cute little gape in the mirror. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I want you to see just how thoroughly I've wrecked your ass."

Thea didn't need to see it, she could feel it, but she certainly didn't point that out. No, she just whimpered as her restraints were finally removed, and then slowly started doing as she was told. Which was difficult given just how physically and emotionally exhausted she was, her legs feeling like jelly and every little movement hurt her butt even more. The worst part was when she sat up and glanced at the smirking Black Siren then quickly looking away and blushing. She should be fighting back against her tormentor, but she couldn't even look her in the eye, let alone kick her ass. So instead Thea slowly stumbled over to her full-length mirror, turned around so her back was to it, then reached around and slowly spread her cheeks so she could look back and get a good look at her ruined ass hole.

Which made Thea whimper again, but she couldn't even look away from the train wreck which was her butt hole as Black Siren continued taunting her, "You see Thea? You see how cute your butt looks when it's gaping? Huh? Answer me bitch!"

"Yes." Thea whimpered, before quickly correcting herself, "Yes Mistress, my ass looks cute when it's gaped."

"Yeah it does, mmmmm, which is why I'm going to keep it that way. That should help you remember your place." Black Siren chuckled, enjoying the sight for a few long seconds before ordering, "Now look at me. Come on, look at me directly in the eye. Now, tell me what you are."

It was a struggle for Thea to look directly at Black Siren as she was so embarrassed, but she didn't dare disobey, which was the same reason with a blush she merely replied, "Your butt bitch. I'm your ass whore Mistress. I'm your anal slave, and whatever else you want me to be."

"Prove it." Black Siren challenged, before ordering, "Get down on your knees and suck my big dick. Become my ass to mouth whore, you little cock sucker. Do it! Oooooooh yeah, good girl."

Without hesitation Thea let go of her cheeks and dropped to her knees in front of her new Mistress, although she did hesitate when it came to actually wrapping her lips around a cock which had just been in her butt. Hell, this cock had gone deeper than Roy's ever had, pounding the deepest part of her bowels. Could she really suck it? Apparently the answer to that was yes, because all it took was two little words said in a slightly threatening tone, and Thea was wrapping her lips around a dick which had pummelled her rectum. Which to her surprise she didn't find unpleasant at all, and in fact she moaned in pleasure, further proving she was a whore.

An anal whore, and an ass to mouth whore, something which Black Siren just had to point out, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, that's a good girl, suck my cock! Suck it clean of your ass cream you filthy little ATM whore! Oh fuck, did you just moan? You did! You fucking moaned from tasting your own ass, you perverted little bitch! Fuck, not even the Thea of my Earth was such a disgusting little slut. Mmmmm fuck, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Thea. Now come on, give me a nice long blow job. Yessssss, clean that cock good and get every drop of your butt juices you nasty little whore! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, suck it!"

Again Thea whimper pathetically but did as she was told, slowly beginning to bob her head up and down the first few inches of the cock while sucking it with increasing passion, and even enthusiasm. She just couldn't believe how much she loved the taste of her own ass, Thea greedily cleaning those first few inches in a matter of seconds before slowly beginning to bob her head further downwards so she could get more of that butt cream. Soon the dildo hit the back of her mouth, but that wasn't enough for her, or Black Siren. Especially not Black Siren, who didn't hesitate to let her know what she wanted, and continue doing so even as Thea pushed the dildo deep into her throat and began choking and gagging violently on it.

"Come on, take it all! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, deep throat it! Deep throat every inch you fucking whore! You know you want too, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, more, more, more, oh fuck! Can't believe Oli's little sister is such a deep throating whore!" Black Siren chuckled with delight, "Yeahhhhhh, get every drop of your ass cream you filthy slut. Fuck, I can you imagine what Oliver would think if he could see you now? Mmmmm, on your knees in front of me and sucking my cock, your ass hole gaping wide just where my cock has been, you staring up at me like a good little sex slave should. Ohhhhh fuck yeah, I like that. And we should totally make that a reality soon, but I've got even better idea. How about we have you and Felicity sharing my cock, ohhhhhhh yes, both your butt holes gaped, ooooooh, maybe even with a tramp stamp to show who owns you. Wouldn't that be fun? Oh yeah, I love that idea. Yesssss, I love the idea of having both of you as my bitches. Maybe that Canary wannabe too. And you're going to help me get 'em."

Initially Thea wanted to spit out the dildo and cry no, that she didn't care what Black Siren did to her, in fact the more twisted the better, but she wouldn't betray her friends. Then she thought about just how hard Black Siren had made her cum, and just how good it felt to be humiliated, degraded and used by her, even to the point where the thought of her brother seeing her like this seemed enjoyable, which made her wonder, why wouldn't she want that for them? Especially for Felicity, who was clearly begging someone to make her their bitch. Besides, Thea couldn't imagine denying her new Mistress anything. So Thea just obediently pushed the last few inches of strap-on down her throat, while praying that Black Siren wouldn't truly hurt her friends. And more to the point, that she wouldn't have to help her hurt them, just give them the pleasure she had just experienced.


End file.
